


One Night

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Ben can't have kids, Ben loves Henry, Best Friends, Best friend Ben, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Henry loves Ben, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Rey loves Henry AND Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Single mom Rey, or can he??, soft Dad Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben can't have kids of his own but when single Mom/best friend Rey finds him crashed out next to her son, she can't help but imagine him as a father.When Henry wakes he tells her he had a nightmare & Ben made sure he was ok because he has nightmares too.~~~A little (little?!) Twitter fic based on my own prompt <3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 273
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

'Sure you don't mind? It’s one night. I'll be back first thing tomorrow'  
'No problem. Got a couple of days off anyway' Ben's voice booms down the end of the line.  
She sighs, relieved. 'Godsend! Thank you!'  
'Hey, what are friends for?'

As she hangs up, Rey fights back the same feelings that surface every time she's around her best friend.  
Love. She's in love with him.  
She stopped denying it long ago - now it's a case of keeping her feelings from showing when she's around. But hey, she's survived this long.

Ben's looking forward to an overnight stay with Henry. He loves that kid.  
And with Henry he gets all the fun and not much of the responsibility, which tells him it's probably a good thing he can't have kids of his own.  
He figures things always happen for a reason anyway.

Henry gets him. All kids get him, when he thinks about it.  
He's an inquisitive kid - loves to ask questions which Ben feels important answering. Plus he's the only kid who can match him on MarioKart, and that's a big deal.  
He loves that kid.  
Problem is, he loves his mother too.

Ben figures he's always kinda known, but watching her bloom and thrive as a struggling single mother had really opened his eyes.  
He'd had a privileged upbringing, a stark difference to Henry's. But Henry had his mother's unconditional love and that was the most important thing.

His own mother was absent most of his own childhood, so he never had the close relationship Rey and Henry do.  
Rey was absolutely everything he'd ever imagined the perfect woman to be. But how do you tell your best friend you crave more than friendship?!  
Easy. You don't.

'It's just for tonight then I-'  
'Ben's coming! Ben's coming! Can we play Mario Kart? Cause I gotta beat him on Rainbow Road' Henry's charging about his room like a kid possessed, Rey wishing she felt half the excitement he does. This will be her first real night away from him.

She doesn't know how she'll bear it, but she'd never leave him in the care of anyone she didn't trust. And she trusts Ben.  
The two of them get on so well it scares her sometimes.  
She feels sad. Sad for Ben that he can't have kids. Sad for Henry that his real Dad isn't around.

Sad that she won't get to tuck him in tonight.  
'Can we get pizza Mom? Pleeease?' Henry's pleading jolts her from the sad thoughts she sometimes lets overwhelm her.  
'If it's ok with Ben you can?'  
'It will be. He loves pizza, I know he does'  
No lies there. Rey & Henry love it too.

'Now listen. I know you're excited but-' She takes a seat beside him on the bed, making sure he understands.  
'Ben's in charge tonight, ok? And if he tells you to do something I want you to do it'  
'I will'  
Rey sighs, pulling him in for a hug. 'I'm gonna miss you bud'  
'I'll be ok'

She tries not to be offended that he won't miss her in the least, knowing she won't stop thinking about him while she's gone.  
'Ben will be here in 2 hours, so before then I want your room clean, ok bud? I need to finish packing'  
He's off the bed, tidying in record time.  
Amazing.

Where was this enthusiasm when she asked him to tidy his room last week?!  
He's in her room then, yapping excitedly about all the things they'll do together. 'Can I stay up late?'  
'If Ben says it's ok. No later than 9 though'  
Kid's a monster the next day if he doesn't sleep.  
Gets it from her.  
  
Time flies and there's a knock on the door before she's ready.  
Always early - you can do that with no kids.  
She peers through the peep hole in the door, Henry at her heels.  
It's Ben.  
If it wasn't clear by seeing him, it is by the shriek from Henry. 'Ben!!'

'Buddy! How's it goin?' Ben beams, hand lowered for a high five.  
Henry jumps to reach it. 'Good! Mom said we could play Mario and get pizza and'  
'And, what else did I say?' Rey finishes.  
'Oh! If it's ok with you. So is it?'  
'Sounds good to me' Ben winks at Rey, closing the door.

'Sorry to bombard you' she apologises, Henry racing off to set up the Wii as Ben follows her to the kitchen.  
'Don't be. He's excited, that's all'  
'Tell me about it. I'll try not to be offended he's excited I'm going'  
'I'm sure that's not true. But he's in good hands, don't worry'

'I know, I know. So, there's a few rules'  
Ben leans against the bench, arms folded. 'Fire away'  
'Bed no later than 9. He's feral the next day if he gets to bed late'  
'Reminds me of someone' he smiles.  
'Shut up!'  
'It's true. Anything else?'  
'He's been using some bad words lately'

'Ah, ok. School?'  
Rey rolls her eyes. 'Yes, mostly. Maybe...one or two from me'  
'You? Never' He's smirking again.  
'Ok, so I fuck up sometimes'  
Ben laughs. 'No worries. I'm on it'  
'He thinks it's cool. I hope he'll grow out of it'  
'Maybe'  
'And no pepperoni. Gives him nightmares'

'No pepperoni. My favourite too. Got it'  
'Sure you'll be ok?'  
'We'll be fine. Don't worry'  
'I'll try'  
'Ben? Do you wanna play Rainbow Road or Maple Treeway??' Henry joins them in the kitchen.  
'We'll play when your Mom's gone, bud. That ok?'  
'Ok!'

He disappears again, who knows where.  
'Need a ride to the airport?' 'I'll just Uber, thanks though. You stay, he's so excited you're here'  
'I see that' Ben laughs. 'All good. I'm excited too'  
'Ha, you say that now'  
'Hey, I've done plenty of babysitting in my time'  
'Overnight?'

'Not exactly'  
'Boy are you in for a treat' she laughs, knowing Henry's nighttime routine. 10 stories, two glasses of water, multiple toilet trips. Poor Ben has no idea.  
'How hard can it be?' he shrugs.  
She decides she'll let him find out the hard way. 'I guess you'll see, huh?'

'Guess so. You should go anyway, don't wanna miss that plane'  
'It's fine, I' Glancing at her watch she realises it's not fine. 'Shit. Shitshit'  
'And you say he gets it from school' Ben teases, pulling up his Uber app. 'There, done. Here in 5'  
'I could kiss you right now!'  
'Uh...'

'I...'  
'Ben? Can we play yet??' The awkward silence is broken by an eager Henry. 'It's ready to go!'  
Rey ignores her earlier slip up, rushing to grab her bag and say her goodbyes.  
'Mom! You're squishing me!'  
Rey fights back tears, hugging him hard. 'I'm gonna miss you, buddy'

Henry attempts to squirm out of her arms.  
'I love you'  
'Love you too Mom. Please let go'  
Wiping away tears, Rey begrudgingly releases him. 'You be good for Ben, ok? I'll see you tomorrow'  
'I will! Seeya tamorrow!' He runs off to the living room, too occupied with the fun to come.

At least it allows her to thank Ben properly. She reaches up to give him a hug, holding him tight to whisper thank you in his ear.  
'No sweat. You do what you gotta do, we'll be fine. I'm only a text away'  
'Ok. Thanks again'  
The Uber beeps out front. ' Love you two! See you soon!'

With that, she's gone.  
They wave from the window, oblivious to the tears streaming down her face. She knows he's in good hands, but it's still hard. She wishes she didn't have to travel at all, especially to meet up with her ex, Henry's father.  
She'd be glad to get it over with.

When she'd filed for custody, she expected him to at least fight - but he didn't. He was happy to let Henry go, and that's what hurt most.  
Rey was disappointed, angry and sad all rolled into one, but she supposed the sooner he was out of their lives the better for all of them.

The hotel is fine - comfy even - but it's not home. It's not her own bed, and there's no Henry.  
There's also no Ben.  
Today's final paperwork handover went as she'd expected. Her ex had been more than willing to sign away his rights to Henry and she had no choice but to let him.

A relaxing bubble bath and some quiet reading time later, she orders room-service dinner as a treat.  
Slinging her legs up onto the couch, Rey sighs into the silence. Her plan is to eat dinner then face-time Ben at home.  
Just to check in. Just to make sure they're still alive.

She's sure they're ok, but she hasn't heard anything so she's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Still, she tries not to worry.  
The quiet is so peaceful Rey can't help fall asleep for a nap, woken only by the knock at the door.  
Time to fill her rumbling stomach.

Meanwhile, back at Rey's, Ben has everything under control.  
Pizza is due any minute, he's kicked Henry's ass twice on Rainbow Road (although *he's* more happy about that than Henry) and the apartment is still standing.  
He figures that counts as a successful night so far.

He wonders if Rey's having a relaxing night back at her hotel.  
This whole saga has been really hard on her and he's tried to offer support as much as he can, knowing he can't do much more than that.  
He *can* be here for Henry though, the way his Dad isn't. That much he can do.

'Pizza's here!' Henry drops the controller, heading to the door as Ben remembers Rey doesn't like him answering it by himself.  
He leaps from the couch. 'Hey bud, I'll get it'  
Henry's at his feet as he pays, accepting the boxes to carefully carry them to the kitchen counter.

Ben sorts the plates because Henry's too small to reach the high cupboards.  
'Can we play while we eat? Mom lets me if I've been good'  
Ben smiles, wondering how true that really is. 'Why not. Just be careful with food over the carpet'  
'I will' He carries his plate very carefully.

In the end he finds he can't really eat food and use the controller at the same time, so it's not an issue.  
They eat, and then they play.  
Henry chows into his favourite - ham and pineapple, Ben opting for Supreme with extra pepperoni.  
And of course Henry wants to try his.

Ben remembers what Rey had told him about pepperoni giving him nightmares, so he's caught between a rock and a hard place.  
'You probably shouldn't, bud'  
'How come?' 'Doesn't pepperoni give you nightmares?'  
'No. I only get nightmares when I have a bad dream'  
Ben stifles a laugh.

Kids. Hilarious.  
'How about you have a piece, but I take the pepperoni off? Just in case'  
'But that's my favorite part'  
'I know, but your Mom did say not to so I better do what she says' he winks, pulling the round slices from the piece he hands over.  
That seems to suffice.

They smash out a few more games, pizza boxes empty on the counter.  
Then it's time for a bath. Ben knows he's fine on his own, but he can't help pace nervously outside.  
10 minutes later the door opens and Henry appears dressed and ready for bed.  
Too easy.

'Can you read me a story?'  
'Sure thing'  
They enter Henry's room and he hops on the bed, Ben heading to the bookshelf to skim his finger along the titles. He recognises a few he used to love as a kid.  
'Can we read Tom Sawyer? We're reading it at school and I love it'  
Ben's impressed. 'Yeah? I love it too'

'You do?' His eyes go wide. 'That's so cool'

Ben takes a seat on the bed as Henry slides under the covers to get comfy. 'Chapter 3 I'm up to'

'Chapter 3 it is' Ben flips to the page, reading slowly.

Henry pipes up when Tom catches sight of a woman in the street. 'I like a girl'

Well. Ben wasn't exactly expecting that. This kid is full of surprises.

Ben lowers the book. 'A girl at school?'

'Uh huh' he nods with a beaming smile. 'Her name's Lucy'

'Lucy. That's a nice name'

'She's really pretty. And smart. Smarter than me even'

'No way. Smarter than you?!'

'Uh huh' he nods again. Ben thinks it's adorable.

He was never much into girls at Henry's age - more interested in books and fight club - but this kid is definitely wise beyond his years. He's known that for a while.

'Do you think she likes me too?' he asks with pleading eyes.

But Ben has no clue how to answer. He hadn't exactly signed up for this.

Babysitting, dinner, MarioKart, stories - that's what he'd signed up for.

He tries not to panic. He's a kid - just speak to him on kid level.

'Well bud, sometimes it's hard to tell. Have you talked to her?'

'Yeah' Henry replies, as if it's a stupid question. 'We always talk. We sit together at lunch and she gave me her apple'

'She did? Well that's a good sign'

Sounds like true love to Ben. He's now silently rooting for Henry and Lucy.

'So, you think she does like me?'

'Maybe?'

'Do you like any girls?'

Shit.

Ben considers his answer. Yes he does, but that's not something Henry needs to know. Not when it's his own mother.

Plus, Rey's not a girl, she's a woman. An amazing woman.

A beautiful, smart, caring, hard-working woman.

Easier to just say no.

'No'

'Oh' Henry sounds disappointed. 'You're so cool though. I reckon girls like you'

Sweet kid.

'Maybe? But not that I know of. I've liked girls before though'

Henry sits up, story all but forgotten. He stares up at Ben, asking in his tiny, confident voice.

'Do you know what sex is?'

Ben's so taken aback by the question he has to stop and breathe for a second.

He's not sure how an innocent bedtime story about Tom Sawyer got to this stage.

On the other hand, he's not sure what his answer *should* be.

Kid obviously knows about sex already, but exactly how much?

He figures that's probably a good place to start.

'Sex, huh'

The book lays discarded on the bed, Ben's hand to his chin in thought.

'Yeah. You know, actual sex. Not the birds and the bees. Between boys and girls'

Woah buddy, slow down will ya?

'Uh'

'Mom told me a bit...'

Phew.

Ben tries to compose himself.

He can do this.

'She told me about birds and bees, but Jimmy said he saw him Mom and Dad in bed and she was sitting on his Dad. What does that mean?'

Means he's bloody lucky, that's what.

'Uh..'

Henry's not buying the stalling tactics. 'Are you ok?'

In reality, no. Ben's far from ok.

He'd expected Henry to be asleep by now, instead he's getting grilled by a miniature person about sex, of all things.

He still can't get over how smart this kid is. He obviously doesn't miss a trick.

Ben wishes he could check with Rey first.

She's obviously, from Henry's account, tried to have the sex talk with him but he'd hate to cross the line and say something he shouldn't.

He needs to call her, but if he leaves now Henry might think he shouldn't ask about sex, and he doesn't want that either.

He's torn.

'Is sex wrong?'

Shit. That's exactly what he didn't want Henry to think.

'No bud, not at all'

'Is it wrong I ask about it? I know I'm still a kid'

'No, it's not wrong to ask about it either. It's just...I dunno how much your Mom would want me to tell you'

'Yeah' Henry muses.

'It's ok if you don't want to. I just thought...cause you're a man, you'd know more than Mom about guy stuff'

There's a sense of pride that fills Ben when Henry calls him a man. He's not sure why, it's almost like he looks up to him.

Time to be honest.

Can't go wrong then.

'Listen, it's not that I don't want to tell you or I think you shouldn't know, I just think I should check with your Mom first, if that's ok? I'd hate to upset her'

'That's ok. I understand'

'As for Jimmy's parents, I'd say they were having sex'

'Yeah?' His eyes widen again.

'But why was she on top of him?'

Hm.

'Well, there's lots of different ways to have sex, bud. That's just one way'

'There's...lots?'

Gulp.

'Yeah, listen' Ben needs to stop this somehow until he can talk to Rey. Sooner rather than later by the sound of it. 'Let's finish chapter 3-

'-cause it's nearing 9pm and your Mom will kill me if you're not asleep by then. Then after you're asleep I'll call her and we'll talk about it, then I can talk to you tomorrow...if you're still interested'

Ben hopes he won't be, but he should know better.

He'll be onto it.

'Ok'

Ben knows he dodged a bullet there.

He settles down to read the rest of Ch 3, Henry's eyes drifting closed toward the end. Ben keeps reading until Henry crashes completely, then he stands slowly so as not to wake him.

Placing the book back on the shelf, he closes the door.

It's not until he sinks on the couch that he breathes a huge sigh of relief, feeling that in the end he actually might've handled that ok.

It's then his phone vibrates in his pocket, butt arching off the couch just enough to grab it.

It's Rey, thank God.

Right on cue.

'Hey you'

It hasn't been that long, but her voice always has a way of comforting him, even if she doesn't know it.

'How's it going? Henry go down ok? I miss you guys'

He misses her too. And he knows Henry does, even if he doesn't show it.

'Uh, yeah? All good'

'Hm, you don't sound sure'

'No, no it's fine Just, how was your day first? Everything go..ok?'

Rey sighs down the line. 'I guess. It's done, if that's that you mean'

He can hear the sadness in her voice, wishing he could give her a big hug. 'I'm sorry. How are you? Are you ok?'

'I'm ok. Thanks for asking'

No worries'

'Has Henry been ok? I hope he's been behaving' she laughs, and he can hear her rustling around in the background.

He wonders if she's hopping into bed? Then he wonders what she's wearing. Maybe nothing?

He berates himself, concentrating on their conversation instead.

Then she groans and it echoes down the phone.

Ben almost loses it, hand slipping to his cock to keep it contained.

'Oh god' she groans, again. 'Is there anything better than crisp hotel sheets? I swear, I could make love to these things'

That mental image certainly doesn't help.

He really doesn't need to hear her talking about making love, especially with his cock the way it is and the conversation he's just had with her son.

She sighs happily, it's a great sound. Ben attempts to change the subject.

'Henry's been fine. He asks a lot of questions though'

'Oh god' she laughs, and he can picture her smiling. 'Tell me about it! You don't get it every day, I do. What's he been asking about? His latest thing is sex. Shit, I forgot to warn you about that'

Rey giggles silently. She'd conveniently forgotten to mention it on purpose.

Henry had recently started sex-ed classes at school and she'd been barraged with questions nearly every day since.

If he was a horny teenager she'd probably be worried, but he's still a kid. A very curious kid.

'Yes!' Ben replies, sounding somewhat exasperated. 'He asked me too'

Rey grins, trying to keep her laughter from Ben.

Not that she'd planned this, but every time Henry asked she was either busy or couldn't think how to explain it properly.

She secretly hoped maybe it would come up with Ben and he'd handle it better.

'He did? What did you say?'

'Uh, as little as I could! I told him I wanted to check with you first. You know, so I wasn't crossing the line or anything'

Rey laughs again. 'Or was that just stalling tactics?'

'Maybe' Ben laughs. 'You know me too well'

'I do'

'You should know...he now knows about cowgirl'

'I'm sorry, what??'

'Hang on, I didn't tell him! Well, I kinda did. But he asked. Funny story actually'

Rey falls back on the pillows, hand over face.

'Apparently Jimmy caught his parents at it' Ben chuckles, finding it amusing.

'You're kidding'

'I'm not. So I had to explain'

'Oh boy' Rey groans, still amused. 'How'd you handle that one?!'

'I said there's different ways of having sex, and that's one of them'

'Smooth, Ben Solo. Smooth'

'Thanks' He's pretty proud of his efforts in hindsight.

'How'd you parents break it to you?' Rey wonders out loud.

'Uh, the traditional way? I mean, we had sex-ed at school but Dad sat me down and had the talk'

'And how'd that go?'

'Yeah, was ok? That kinda shit didn't bother him. I think I was more embarrassed than he was'

'I bet' she chuckles.

'Hey, what does that mean?'

'Nothing'

'Rey..'

'Nothing' she laughs, picturing him blushing now.

'It's not fuckin' nothing, or you wouldn't have said it'

'You're just...cute when you're embarrassed, that's all'

'Huh?'

'When I mention sex...you get embarrassed, it's cute'

Oh shit. She's noticed.

'I do not!'

'Yeah, you do'

'I don't' he lies.

'Ok Ben' The way she says his name has his hand on his cock again in no time. He shouldn't and he wouldn't if she were here but she's not. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just a gentle squeeze here and there.

'When was the last time you got laid anyway?'

'Excuse me? This isn't about me!' she retorts, secretly loving talking about sex with Ben over the phone.

There's so much she could say before she gets home tomorrow...if only she was brave enough.

'How long?' he asks again, and she tries to remember.

'Not since Henry?'

'Shit'

'Tell me about it. Mind you, I haven't heard you talk about any girls recently. No lucky ladies in your life?'

Lucky ladies? Ben finds that phrase interesting coming from her.

'Not recently, no. Been a few years for me too'

'Hm' Rey sighs. 'Sounds like we both need to get laid'

'Mm'

'Mm'

Silence.

Ben's so horny right now, picturing her alone in that hotel bed, his cock begging for more attention.

But he can't. Not here.

Rey stays quiet, sliding her hand into her soaked underwear.

What are nights alone for if you can't get yourself off in peace??

She starts slowly. Just teasing, sighing into the phone.

'So, tell me, what else did you get up to?'

'Well, I beat Henry's ass at Mario'

'Damn. He'll hate that'

'Yeah, he was ok. We had pizza'

'Mm?'

'Now he's asleep and I'm lying on the couch' he laughs, gently palming himself.

'Hm, sounds nice actually'

'How's the hotel bed? Comfy?'

'So good' she sighs again, dipping her finger in just so. 'Ordered room service for dinner. Was so lazy'

'So you should, spoil yourself for once. Enjoy some alone time'

'Mm, I am. Trust me. I am'

God. Her voice.

If he didn't know better-

But he does. It's not like she's enjoying this as much as he is. She's probably sitting upright in bed, quite the lady.

Him, on the other hand...

Rey's head falls back in ecstasy. She can feel it building, wondering how long she can keep him talking.

Ben knows he has to put a stop to whatever he's feeling before he does something he may very well regret - especially with her child sleeping not two rooms away.

'I should go shower'

Rey's eyes fly open. 'Oh, don't go'

'Why? I thought you'd be tired'

'Uh' Dammit. 'Yeah, I am'

'Ok. We'll see you tomorrow then? And don't worry, Henry's fast asleep. I'm gonna hit the shower, then I'll be out too'

Now there's a mental image she can work to. Ben - in the shower.

'Ok' she sighs, still gently teasing herself. 'I'll see you tomorrow'

'Night Rey'

'Night Ben'

As soon as he stops talking she cuts the line to pick up the pace, throwing the phone on the pillow next to her head.

She knows it's going to be a big one - aided by the picture of Ben naked and wet. She can feel it building.

Except, she hasn't cut the call-

And neither has Ben.

She thought she had, she intended to, but Ben thinks she's still talking so he waits on the line-

And he listens.

Takes him a while to work out what exactly he's listening to but there's no mistaking it.

She's getting herself off.

Shiiiit.

He knows he *should* hang up.

He should.

But he's not going to. He covers his mouth, trying to breathe without her hearing.

Closing his eyes, his head falls back against the couch, hand sliding in his briefs.

He bites back a groan, just as she moans loudly. Desperately.

Then he hears it.

'Bennn'

Good. god.

It shocks him so much, hearing his name in that way, his hand slips. He accidentally cuts the call immediately cursing himself for doing so.

He had her, right there, now she's gone.

Fuck.

He groans, knowing it's probably for the best.

Could've been any Ben she was thinking about.

Rey arises from her post-orgasmal haze, dragging herself to the shower. She amps the water to extra hot, sighing as she allows it to wash away the pain.

The pain of not having Ben-

The pain of her ex not wanting to be involved in his sons life-

The pain of being away from Henry.

She tries not to wallow in the pain though, because there's also a lot to look forward to.

Getting home tomorrow and back to her son-

The new life they can build together now her ex is out of the picture for good-

And the fact she's going to finally come clean to Ben.

What Ben does with that info is completely in his hands.

She doesn't even know if he knows how she feels. They've never talked about it, but they've flirted. Just friendly flirting, but still.

And he's so good with Henry, so that's a win in her book.

It's what she needs to do.

Ben clinches his fists by his sides, willing himself to calm down. After their earlier conversation he's so pent up he thinks he may explode.

But he can't do that here, and especially not in Rey's shower. It'll just have to wait.

The warm water helps, it has a calming effect.

But he knows that's only temporary, it always is.

He recalls their chat, how she'd moaned the name Ben when she thought he wasn't listening.

He wills himself not to hope too much it was *his* name she was moaning, but he can't deny what he wants.

He wants her.

All of her.

Toweling his hair he changes for bed and creeps to Henry's door to listen for any signs of life.

Soft, intermittent breathing is all he can hear so he knows Henry's well and truly asleep. Time for him to hit the hay too.

Grabbing the spare pillow, he slumps on the thin mattress.

He can barely stretch his long legs out straight, but it's only for one night. It'll do.

He tries to get to sleep but he's so worried Henry might wake up, he barely drifts in and out of slumber.

6.30am and Ben wakes to a scream, bolting upright.

Did he dream that or-

No.


	2. Dreams and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

It's still dark out and he stares down the hall, listening carefully. Then he hears it again.

Except it's more like wailing rather than screaming.

Henry.

Ben shoves the covers off his legs, racing down the hall to his room. He pushes the door open and Henry's sitting up in bed.

Henry wails again when he sees him and Ben freezes.

'Bud? Hey buddy, it's me. It's Ben' he whispers, not wanting to scare him any more.

'Ben?' comes the tiny, now fragile voice.

Moving to the bed Ben takes a seat, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. 'It's ok, bud. It's ok'

It takes him a while to calm down so Ben stays put, saying the same thing over and over. 'It's ok buddy. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're ok'

When he eventually calms down, he's able to get some more information out of him.

'What happened? Did you have a bad dream?'

Poor little guy's breath is ragged. He looks like he's been through a lot in that small head of his.

'I had - a bad dream' he sniffs, pulling the covers up over his bent knees. 'I don't - like - bad dreams'

Ben understands, more than Henry might think.

'Me either, bud. Me either'

'But you know the good thing about bad dreams?'

'No' he sniffs again, eyes wide in the bright light by his bed.

'They're only dreams. So when we wake up, they go away'

'I know - but they're - still scary'

'Yeah, absolutely. They can be. I used to have bad dreams too'

'You did?'

'Yep. When I was about your age'

'Did you cry too?'

'All the time. And you know, there's nothing wrong with crying when things scare you. My Dad told me that'

He immediately regrets mentioning his Dad, though he was only trying to get his point across.

'My dream was about my Dad'

He should've guessed.

'Did you wanna talk about it? It's ok if you don't'

'I don't'

'That's ok. How about a warm glass of milk or something?'

'Water please'

'No worries, bud. I'll be right back'

Ben grabs a small glass of water, returning to Henry. Luckily he's calmed down now.

He takes a few small sips, placing the glass on the bedside table before clutching his teddy in his arms. 'Will you please stay with me?'

'In here?'

'Yeah'

'Of course, bud'

Ben pulls his legs onto the bed as Henry shifts to the left.

The couch was short, but his bed is tiny.

Ben smiles at the memory of his Dad doing this when he had nightmares as a kid.

It's the only thing that would help him get back to sleep, now here he is doing it for Henry.

Pity his own Dad wasn't as interested in his life now as he was back then.

Much the same as Henry.

It hits Ben then why he loves this kid so much.

Because he reminds him a lot of himself at that age. Of the issues with his own father. Of the pain of not having him around at times in his life.

He can't believe it hasn't hit him before now.

Thankfully, Henry drifts off again.

It's a relief when his breathing settles, Ben curling into a ball to try and drift off himself. It doesn't take long before his exhaustion gets the better of him and he's out like a light too.

Rey decides to catch the earliest flight possible, sneaking inside the apartment.

It's barely light and she notices the couch bed made up in the living room but no Ben.

Sitting her case down, she hangs her jacket on the hook before sneaking down the hall.

What she sees when she nudges Henry's door open takes her by surprise.

It wasn't what she expected.

There they are, her two favourite people in the whole world, snuggled together in the tiny single bed.

Henry clutches his ted, only shoulders and head visible above the covers, hair covering most of his face. He's snoring lightly.

And then there's Ben.

He's massive.

And adorable.

He's asleep facing Henry, head down so it shows his adorable extra chins. Rey giggles to herself, knowing she could never mention them to him because he'd kill her.

He's wearing a white tee and pyjama pants, huge biceps well and truly on display.

It's a sight.

A beautiful one.

It's the first time she's truly let herself dream of Ben as a father to Henry.

She knows they get on like a house on fire - that's never been an issue - and she knows poor Ben can't have kids of his own, so it seems like the perfect arrangement.

In her head, anyway.

But before she can even consider that as a realistic option, she needs to know how Ben feels about her.

Sure, she knows he loves her as a best friend, but that's different.

This is heart on the line, love at all costs love, and she needs him all in if this can ever truly work.

She pops a kiss on Henry's head, careful not to wake him, tempted to do the same for Ben. Except he's stirring so she can't risk it.

Damn.

Ben rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes as he realises she's there.

'Rey?'

It's barely a whisper.

'Hey. Sorry to wake you'

'You're home?'

'Caught an earlier flight' she whispers as Ben rolls off the bed, adjusting the covers over Henry.

He gestures he's heading out so she heads to the living room as he follows. At least now they can speak freely.

Rey smiles at his bed hair.

How it looks so good is beyond her.

As he folds the couch into a couch again, they take a seat at opposite ends, Ben in his pj's with Rey already dressed for the day.

She can't stop staring at how good he looks straight after waking up.

'What?' He notices her staring, running a massive hand through *that* hair.

She really needs to tell him. Just get it over with.

'Nothing'

'You're staring'

'No I'm not' She can feel her cheeks blush.

'Hm' His mouth does that thing it does. That sexy thing.

'It's just...there's something I need to tell you'

'There's something I need to tell you, too'

'Henry had a nightmare'

'Oh no! Is he ok? Did he get back to sleep?'

Ben's hand comes to rest on her knee and she flinches. 'Hey, he's fine. He asked me to stay with him, so that's why you found us like that this morning. God, I'd hate it if you thought any different'

Rey blinks.

It takes a second to register what he means because that thought would just *never* cross her mind.

'Ben, I would never think that of you'

'Good. Cause you know I would never'

'Of course I do!'

'He asked me to and it helped him calm down, that's why I did it'

'Well, thank you'

'I usually do if I'm here, but I hate that I wasn't. Did he say what the dream was about?'

'His Dad. He didn't specify, but I could tell it startled him'

Rey hates that she wasn't here, but she's glad Ben was. He has fatherly instincts whether he knows it or not.

About that.

'So, he's ok. What about you? Have a good night last night, all alone in that quiet hotel room?' He wiggles his eyebrows and her face grows red.

What exactly is he implying by that??

She thinks back to how much she enjoyed getting off to his sexy voice, blushing more.

'You're blushing. Was it that good?'

'Was...what? Huh? I dunno what you're talking about'

She takes a cushion and shoves it over her face, making the situation that much more obvious.

'Hm...and you say *I* get embarrassed about this stuff'

Rey shifts the cushion, groaning.

'So?'

'I'm not sure what you're implying...exactly'

'Ok, I should come clean. When you thought you hung up our call...you, kinda didn't...'

The penny drops, along with Rey's mouth.

'Sorry. I should've hung up, but I...didn't'

He heard.

He heard her moan his fucking name?!

Oh shit.

'I mean, if you were with a guy you could've just said'

'I...'

But seriously. You could've picked a guy with any other name! C'mon...'

'I...'

'So who is Ben? Have I met the guy? Good in bed? You gotta tell me, you know. I heard so you may as well tell me'

This can't be happening.

'You gotta give me something'

'How much did you hear?!'

'I heard you moan his name like he's some sex god you worship! Was he eating you out while we were talking?? That's kinda hot if he was'

'Uh..'

'I've never seen you so speechless'

'I...'

She should just tell him.

'Mommy!!'

Henry races in right at that moment, disrupting what may have been the perfect time to come clean to her best friend about how she feels.

Unfortunately, like most things in her life, it'll just have to wait a bit longer.

'Buddy! Hey!'

He leaps into her arms and she engulfs him.

'Are you ok? Ben said you had a bad dream'

Henry sits in her lap, glancing at Ben. 'I'm ok. Ben helped me, cause he has nightmares too'

Rey raises her brows at Ben and he stands, gesturing down the hall. 'I'm...gonna go shower. Leave you two alone for a bit'

Then he's gone.

'Ben stayed and made sure I was ok. I really like Ben, Mom. Do you like Ben too?'

What a loaded question.

She likes him as a friend, she loves him *more* than a friend. It's all so confusing.

'I do. I really like Ben, buddy'

'He stayed with me and I felt safe'

Rey's heart melts.

He turns to her then with a grin. 'I thought the bed was gonna break, cause he's really big!'

Rey sighs thinking about how sweet Ben looked all tucked up next to her son-

And how big he truly is.

How big he might be...you know.

'Well, how about bacon and eggs cause I'm starving!'

Slumping against the tiled shower wall, Ben blows out a breath.

From her reaction to his questioning, it *could* be him she was moaning about, he hoped - but then, it might not be.

Either way he'll be finding out who 'Ben' really is if it kills him-

And it probably will.

'Ben! We saved you some bacon!' he hears as he walks out of the shower, freshly changed, hair wet.

He joins Henry at the kitchen counter, towering over him even seated.

'Thanks bud. I'm starved' Glancing at Rey he notices she's busying herself over the cooktop.

'Smells good'

'So do you' Rey quips spinning on her heels, pan in hand. 'Is that new?'

'Is what new?'

'That scent'

'My aftershave?? Yeah. Got it last week'

'Mm, I like it' She smiles at Ben and he smiles while giving her a puzzled look.

'Thanks'

She's never commented on his scent before...

Henry's oblivious to the exchange, licking bacon grease off his fingers. 'Mom, can we play more video games?'

'I think you might have played a fair few games last night, am I right?'

Ben nods and Henry shakes his head.

'Plus, did you forget your play date with Jimmy?'

'Oh yeah!'

'I forgot about Jimmy's! Did you know his parents had sex?'

Ben nearly chokes on his bacon.

'I did hear that'

'How did you know?'

'Ben told me on the phone'

'Oh' His legs kick from the high stool. 'Ben said there's lots of ways to have sex and that's just one way'

'Did he now?'

'Yup. Didn't you Ben?'

Ben stifles a laugh, clearing his throat. 'I did, yes'

'Ben knows a lot about sex, I think' Henry quips.

'I bet he does'

Ben flushes, daring to steal a glance at Rey. She's grinning.

'Bud, how about you pop your plate in the dishwasher and go clean up?'

Once Henry's safely in his room and out of earshot, Rey takes a seat next to Ben, stealing bacon from his plate.

'So, do you know a lot about sex Ben?' she teases, nudging his side.

'Maybe. What's it to ya?' he laughs, nudging her back.

She ignores his question.

'Kids ay?'

'Yeah'

'He won't let it go. I guess he'll grow out of it' she muses.

'Yeah right. Grow into it, more like' Ben teases, and Rey covers her ears.

'No, stop! Not my little boy!'

'Sorry'

'Wish he didn't have to grow up' Rey groans. 'Maybe I should have 'the talk' again. Unless?'

'No'

'What do you mean no? You don't even know what I was gonna say'

'Yes I do. You're thinking I could do it'

'Well...'

'He's your kid'

'Yeah but-'

'But what?' He eyes her.

'You're a man'

'Oh, you noticed' Ben laughs, nudging her again.

'Please? You know how all those man bits work'

'Don't take this the wrong way, but I have a feeling you do too. You made that kid, after all' he winks. 'I had nothing to do with it'

Though true, Rey wishes it were different.

'I suppose, but I've tried. I think it might be better coming from a man'

Ben sighs. 'I guess I could?

'Would you??' Rey assumes the praying hands pose, leaning into his side. 'Please?? I'd love you forever'

'Ok. But if I do something for you, you have to do something for me'

Rey leans back, arms folded, pondering his request. 'Depends what it is?'

'Tell me who Ben is'

Oh shit.

'Ok. Fair's fair'

'Really?'

'Sure' she shrugs, pretending it's no big deal. She can tell him all about Ben - in a roundabout way of course.

'So, Ben. He's handsome. Tall, dark hair. And he's massive'

'Massive how? You mean?! Geez Rey' he laughs, shaking his head.

'No! Well...'

'Did you guys?'

'Did we what?'

He nods back at her. 'You know...'

'No'

Ben huffs, looking to make sure Henry's still occupied. 'Did you guys fuck?'

'Maybe. What's it to ya?' She uses his own line back at him.

'How long have you known this guy? You've never mentioned him'

'Years'

'You've known him years yet you just last night hooked up in the hotel. Was it worth it?'

'I got off, if that's what you're asking'

'That wasn't...exactly' Ben flushes, looking away.

Rey's clearly exasperated that he hasn't worked it out yet. 'Ben. Seriously?!'

'What?'

She sighs.

'You really are clueless'

'Why?'

'Because there is n-'

Rey's phone vibrates loudly on the counter. She glances over briefly, Jimmy's Mom's name flashing on the screen. She sighs again, another chance interrupted.

'I gotta get this. Don't go anywhere'

Ben wasn't planning on it.

He waits patiently, watching her pace back and forth, mimicking the chatty woman on the other end of the line with her hand.

'Mom, I'm ready to go!' Henry comes yelling into the kitchen, dressed smartly. Rey motions for him to keep his noise down and he giggles at Ben's grimace.

They wait quietly for another few minutes before Rey finally hangs up.

'Wow that woman can talk' she laughs, shaking her head. 'Ok buddy, change of plans'

Henry's face drops and he groans. 'Can't I go anymore??'

'You can, but Jimmy's Mom asked if you'd like to stay the night'

You can see the excitement in his eyes. 'Can I, Mom? Please? Pretty pretty please??'

Rey pouts. 'Two nights in a row without my baby boy, I dunno'

'Please? I'll be so good. And I see you all the time anyway'

Ben and Rey both laugh at that.

'You really want to?'

'Yes!'

'Ok then'

Henry jumps from the stool, hugging her legs. 'Thankyou thankyou thankyou'

Rey can feel the tears already. She's hardly spent a night away from him in years, and now she has another long night alone coming up.

She almost can't bear it, but he's so excited she can't say no.

He's back in his room packing a backpack before she can change her mind. Not that she was going to.

'Don't forget clean undies!' she yells, taking her seat next to Ben again.

'I won't!'

Head in hands, she tries not to cry. Ben can see how upset she is.

'I can stay...if you want?'

Raising her head she stares back through tear-filled eyes. 'Here?'

'Yeah...if you want me to? I don't m-'

She reaches over to hug him tight. 'You'd do that for me?'

She lets him go, Ben stunned by the sudden hug. 'Yeah, of course. What are friends for?'

Rey sighs. 'About that'

'We need to talk'

'About what?'

'Mom! I'm ready!' Henry's at her feet, itching to get to Jimmy's.

'Pop your shoes on and I'll be right there, ok?'

'Ok!' He's off again.

She turns to Ben, hand on his arm. 'You, stay. I have something I need to tell you as soon as I get back'


	3. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3.

Ben has no clue what it is.

'I'll be here'

'Great. Henry, let's go!'

Henry runs up as Ben stands, grabbing him around the knees. 'Bye Ben! I'll see you tomorrow?'

Rey nods back at him with a smile.

'You will bud. Have fun at Jimmy's'

'I will! Seeya!'

Rey waves too. 'See you soon'

Rey's gone at least an hour and a half, Ben cleaning whatever he can find in the meantime, pondering what Rey wants to tell him.

Maybe it's about Ben? Maybe he's gonna be Henry's new Dad?

He'd hate that. He loves that kid like his own.

But he wants Rey to be happy too.

He's torn.

When he finally sinks on the couch, legs stretched out, he allows himself to consider the least likely option-

That Ben is, in fact, him.

But then the hotel story wouldn't make sense. She mentioned she got herself off, but he wasn't there so how?

Unless?

No.

Maybe?

No.

Can't be.

He couldn't be that lucky.

To have a woman like Rey interested in him? Pfft. Not gonna happen.

He flicks the TV to Netflix, chilling as a movie comes on. He can't even remember the title because he's drifting off soon after, sleep loss from last night catching up with him.

Rey unlocks the door ready to call out to Ben when she notices his long legs hanging over the end of the couch-

And the distinct sound of snoring.

Taking a seat on the opposite couch she shucks her shoes, resting her feet on the coffee table to watch him sleep.

He looks peaceful.

She sighs in frustration, having rehearsed exactly what she was going to say when she got back. But now he's fast asleep. She figures he needs it though, having been up with Henry during the night.

The least she can do is let him sleep.

Maybe she should make a start on lunch?

Busying herself in the kitchen she rehearses out loud what she wanted to say, just so she can hear what it sounds like.

Ben's still asleep so it's not like he's gonna hear.

Except Ben isn't asleep-

He's only pretending to be, because he can't bear having the talk right now.

He can hear her rustling around in the kitchen talking to herself, keeping his breathing even so she doesn't notice anything's changed.

'Why don't you just tell him you idiot? How hard is it, seriously?' she's mumbling, darting to and fro.

'So what if he's your best friend?'

Huh?

He's her best friend?

At least he thought he was.

'Just tell him. All you have to say is hey Ben, I love you. I think I always have. Wanna go fuck? Nah, too forward. He'll think that's all I'm interested in'

Ben can't believe what he's hearing.

Maybe he's actually dreaming this??

He discreetly pinches himself to make sure.

Nope. This is real.

He's tempted to pop up and yell 'I love you too', but he wants to hear what else she has to say when she thinks he's not listening.

'And then there's Henry' she continues, spreading sandwiches. 'But he loves Ben'

He does love that kid.

'I can't just say hey wanna be a father 'cause that's not what this is. I can't help that I'm in love with him. God, this is such a mess. Hurry and wake up dammit!'

Ben tries not to laugh, pretending to stir.

He's had enough of listening.

He wants to talk.

Rising from the couch he notices she's not looking, so he sneaks onto the stool at the counter.

She's singing some song he's never heard and when she turns around, she drops the plate in her hand.

'Shit! You scared me'

'You're back'

'You're awake'

Rey picks up the broken pieces.

'Good nap?' She pulls some newspaper from the drawer, attempting to wrap the pieces and accidentally cutting herself.

'Ah'

'Here let me'

He's up and behind her, pulling her finger up to take a look.

Rey sighs at him so close, pressed up against her back.

'Ben' she breathes.

'Mm?'

'When I said I had something to tell you before'

'Mm?'

They're talking in hushed whispers, hearts pounding.

'I don't know how to tell you'

'But I do' Ben whispers against her cheek.

He spins her, brushing the hair behind her ear as he leans in to kiss her. Finally.

Kissing Ben Solo is exactly the way she imagined kissing Ben Solo to be.

It's not like she hadn't looked at those lips often enough, dreaming of this very scenario.

Rey isn't even able to react, lips resting against his.

She's waiting for him to deepen the kiss, but he doesn't.

It's like they're both suspended in time, brains ticking over.

Ben wonders if he's doing the right thing. Their lips touch, but neither seem willing to go that next step.

Ben pulls back, concerned. 'Did I...you don't want this?'

She can't believe he's asking.

'God, I'm so sorry'

'What on earth for?' Rey's confused.

'I crossed the line. I'm sorry. I just heard you say you love me and I kinda lost it'

'Wait. You heard that??'

Ben laughs uncomfortably. 'Shit. Yes?'

'You weren't asleep?'

'Uh...no'

'Ben!'

'I'm sorry. I just...'

Rey's hands cover her face.

'Oh my god. You heard that...I'm so embarassed'

'Don't be'

Rey peers through her fingers. 'You don't think that was lame?

'What? You talking to yourself or you saying you're in love with me'

She slaps him.

'You're not in love with me?'

Stop it!'

'Rey, stop hitting me and listen'

His massive hands now cradle her head, thumbs brushing her cheeks as he says the words she's been hoping to hear for so long.

'I love you too'

'You do?'

'I have for a long time. Years, even'

'Me too' she whispers, settling her head against his chest.

He smells fresh, like linen.

'God you smell good'

Ben chuckles. 'Thanks?'

Rey finally lifts her head, staring up at him. 'Can we scrap that first kiss and try again?'

Ben smiles (grins may be more accurate) before he whispers back. 'I'd like that'

Up on tippy-toes, this time Rey pulls his lips to hers.

And this time there's no hesitation, they both deepen the kiss almost straight away.

The way he's holding her tight makes her feel so safe and secure, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her or Henry again.

He's always made her feel that way and she never wants it to end.

It's a long kiss - by far the best she's ever had - and when they finally break apart Ben touches her lips like he can't believe they're real.

'Wow'

'Yeah' Rey breathes. 'Wow is right'

'I've waited years to do that'

'Me too'

It hits her then he'd heard *everything* she said.

'When you said you heard everything' she whispers, not sure why when the house is empty. 'Did you mean everything?'

Ben leans back against the bench, arms crossed, cheeky smile. 'Oh, you mean the part about how you wanted to fuck me? Yeah, I heard that too' he grins.

Rey flushes.

'Dammit'

'C'mon. As if that's not what I want too'

She decides to just go for it, grabbing his arm to pull him away. 'C'mon then. House is empty'

He grabs her wrist, pulling her back. 'Not yet'

'Why not?' She can't help but sound disappointed.

'I wanna do this right'

'Meaning?'

'You'll see'

'But we have the house free. Henry will be-' she pauses.

'Exactly. Henry won't be back tonight' he winks, heading for the door and his coat. 'How long since you've been on a date?'

'Wow, I can't even remember'

'Right then. I'll be back at 6. Be ready'

Then he's gone.

Not half hour later Rey receives a text.

-Pick you up at 6. Dress nice-

Rey smiles. She assumes he means fancy. Not 30 seconds later:

-Not that you don't always dress nice! You do. I mean dress up :)-

She laughs, hitting dial.

'Hey' He's laughing too. 'So..I fucked that up'

'No you didn't. It was sweet. I knew what you meant'

'Figured you would'

'Ben?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you'

'Fuck, Rey. I love you too"

'Feels good to not have to hide it anymore' Rey sighs, grateful.

'Right?! Was slowly killin' me, I swear'

'Me too. When did you know for sure?'

'That's easy. From the moment I met you'

'Cheesy!'

'Maybe, but it's true. I guess I always hoped, but I had no idea you felt the same. When did you know?'

'When I started fantasizing about you when I got off'

'Shit! Really?' He laughs again.

'Really truly'

'Damn. That's hot'

'Mm, tell me about it'

'So, Ben from the hotel was me all along?'

'Doh! Oh my god, how dense can you be? I tried giving you hints, you know'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm an idiot'

'Yes you are..'

'Hey, watch it'

'But you know what? You're my idiot'

'Yes I am. Now, about tonight...'

'You really wanna take me on a date? You don't have to'

'Yes I do. Dinner is booked for 6.30. That place by the bay you love'

'Ben! That's booked out for weeks'

'Not when I call it isn't. I may or may not know a friend of the owner-'

'You have connections and you never told me?'

'Connections I only use for people I love, yes'

'I wish you were here, I wanna kiss you'

'I know, I wanna kiss you too. There'll be plenty of time for that *after* dinner'

'Better be'

'That's a promise. Listen, I gotta go do some stuff'

'Ok. See you at 6?'

'See you at 6, babe’

When Rey's rifling through her closet 10 minutes later looking for the perfect outfit, she realises Ben called her babe. He's never called her babe before, aside from joking or teasing her. She needs to think of a nickname for him, too.

4 outfits later she's finally picked one.

A long, relaxing shower later Rey's changed and ready.

She tidies her room, ready half an hour too early.

Sinking on the couch she listens to the silence, wondering how Henry's going at Jimmy's.

Hopefully his parents aren't feeling too horny or he could be in for a shock!

Ten minutes before 6 she moves to the door to wait.

Her heart pounds when she hears the knock, opening the door to a very dapper-looking Ben.

He's dressed smartly in black suits pants and a crisp, white shirt, a massive bunch of red roses in his arms.

'Hey' he beams.

'Hi'

'You look...' Ben's eyes roam her from top to toe and he shakes his head as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

Seems the little black dress and push-up bra combo is having the effect she'd hoped.

'Stunning. You look stunning' he finishes.

'Thanks. You look handsome'

'Thanks'

Ben presents the bunch of roses. 'These are for you'

'You didn't have to'

'Shush, yes I did'

'They're beautiful. I'll pop them in some water'

She places the bunch into a large vase with plenty of water, returning to shuck her jacket over her shoulders.

'Ready to go?'

'Absolutely'


	4. Real life

Dinner is as good as always, except this time they've scored a private table in the corner.

Ben even pulls her chair out and places her jacket over the back. She's thoroughly impressed.

'Are you trying to seduce me?' she teases, voice lowered as they hold hands across the table.

'Don't think I need to, do I?'

Rey's quick to shake her head. 'You really don't. I'm already sold'

'Didn't think so' Ben can't help but chuckle. 'But just so you know, we don't have to jump into it straight away'

'It being sex you mean?'

'Yeah' He's blushing again. It's adorable.

'What if I want to?'

'If you want to, then that's ok. If you don't-'

Rey places her glass of wine back on the table, reaching under the table to rub his knee. 'Ben, I want to. Trust me'

His hand reaches down to cover hers, their fingers intertwining. His answer is just a nod.

Rey couldn't be more keen. She thought maybe if they ever got together she *would* want to take it slow in the intimacy department, but now it's actually happening she doesn't want to wait any longer.

It's been years since she had sex and to say she's keen is an understatement.

After dinner they hold hands properly for the first time and Rey realises just how big his hands are compared to hers.

She can't stop staring at them joined.

'You ok?' he asks, hands swinging as they walk. 'You're very quiet'

'Just taking it all in I guess'

'As long as you're ok'

  
'I'm fine Ben'

Cuddling into his side, they continue their walk along the bay. It's a nice night out and frankly this couldn't be any more perfect.

'I had a really nice night'

'Same'

'Thanks for doing this. I've never had a proper date before'

'Well, you should. You deserve it'

  
'Seems my ex didn't think so'

'He never took you on a date? Not even one?'

'If sex counts as a date, we had plenty' she laughs. 'But no, not a proper dinner, walking kinda of date no'

'Well he's an idiot'

'You don't have to tell me that'

'Yeah, sorry'

'Don't be. He was a jerk'

'I do know you're the dating type though, so I'm hoping this will be a regular thing?'

'Damn. All those dates I told you about...they gonna come back to bite me?'

'No. But I will' she winks, stopping.

'Huh?' He regards her, clearly confused.

'Bite you. You know...never mind'

Rey should know by now if she wants Ben to understand something, she's gotta give it to him plain. Spell it out.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leans in for a kiss. It's long and slow and hopefully tells him exactly what she wants.

'Can we go home now?'

'You don't want-'

She knows he's going to say icecream but no, she doesn't want icecream right now. Usually, yes, but not tonight.

'Ben, look at me'

He stares back, blinking. She speaks slowly and clearly.

'We have the entire house to ourselves, do you understand me?'

He grins. 'Loud and clear'

Safely back in Rey's apartment and clothes are flying left, right and centre.

Ben can't stop kissing her. Everywhere.

Somehow he ends up on top of her and then it becomes all too real what they're about to do.

Rey was so sure about this on the walk back and now?

Not so sure.

Ben must feel the same because he blinks back at her before glancing down his naked body - realising, yes, he is indeed fully naked on top of his best friend.

He rolls off, grabbing the nearest pillow to cover himself and then there's only silence between them.

Awkward. silence.

Rey's head is buzzing and she can't stop it.

Should they tell Henry first?

Does he even need to know?

Of course he does.

This affects him as much as it affects them both - maybe more - because Ben will be around a lot more now.

And what if they end up married?

What then?!

'Don't shut me out' comes Ben's voice from next to her. 'Tell me what you're feeling'

Rey realises then *she too* is completely naked and vulnerable so she quickly wriggles under the covers, smiling at Ben still with that damn pillow still covering his assets.

He's adorable.

'I thought you wanted this?'

Oh god.

'I do. Honestly. I just..panicked'

'Ok' He rolls over onto his side, pillow still strategically placed, propping his head up on his hand. 'Talk to me'

'I don't even know. It's Henry, mostly. I don't know if we're doing the right thing for him'

'Thought that might be it. And I get it'

Phew.

'But Henry's pretty mature for his age' Ben muses, finger running up and down her bare arm. 'I think he'll understand'

'I know and I agree. Hell, he'll probably ask what position we did it in for fuck's sake' Rey groans, laughing.

'Oh god' Ben's groaning too now. 'Maybe best not to tell him at all'

'Maybe you could tie it in with your sex talk? So, your mother and I had sex and it was good. Amazing. Phenomenal'

'How do I know it was amazing?' Ben teases. 'May be totally disappointing'

'Hey! Watch it'

'I meant me, not you'

Now he's just being ridiculous.

'Ben, you could never disappoint me. Plus, when you love someone it's always good regardless'

'Even if it's just a few minutes?'

'Even then'

'Wanna find out for sure?'

She does.

She really, really does.

'Yes. So badly'

'Then?'

'You're right, I'm overthinking it'

'I'm not playing down how you feel, I just think we love each other and everything else will work itself out'

He's right.

She's sure it will.

'Better remove that pillow then' she grins and Ben smiles.

She wants to see what she's dealing with.

What she's dealing with is a monster.

In a good way. A REALLY good way.

She tries to hide her reaction but she's sure he's heard it all before and Ben can tell by the look on her face anyway.

'What are you thinking right now?'

Rey laughs. 'You always ask me at the worst time'

'Do I?' he teases, knowing full well he does. He just wants to hear her say it.

'You know you do'

'Well?' He moves to straddle her and Rey sucks in a breath. It's been ages since she had sex - years - she's not even sure that's gonna fit.

She's not even sure she remembers how!

'You're huge, but I'm sure you know that'

'Maybe. But I still like to hear it'

She pulls him down for a kiss as he settles over her naked body, whispering in his ear. 'I'm gonna be sore tomorrow'

'God I hope so'

'Make me sore' she whispers, nibbling on his big, beautiful ear.

Ben's gone. He may hate his ears, but all the women he's ever been with seem to love them. It turns him on.

Kissing down her neck to her breast he swirls his tongue around a nipple before moving to the other one.

Sliding down her body he kisses every patch of skin he can reach.

He's making his tongue known between her legs, but she's tugging at his hair. He lifts his head to see what she wants.

Rey's flushed and wanting. He can see it, and he loves it.

'Ben' She's moaning his name, attempting to pull him up and he gets the message.

She needs all of him.

And he's more than willing to oblige.

'Condom - wallet' he mutters between kisses, attempting to pull away.

'Top drawer' is her response, Ben pulling himself up to locate her bedside table. He retrieves the unopened box, checking the use by date.

Still good, thankfully.

Rey's distracting him with kisses so he forgets to check it's on secure, but how often do these things break anyway?

He's never had it happen once.

Sliding inside her is so much better than he could've imagined and he'd imagined it often.

When he hits home they moan in unison.

It's like it finally hits home for both of them how real this is.

Best friends one minute, lovers the next.

And making love to Rey is amazing.

Ben's slow to start with, every thrust some kind of beautiful torture as Rey holds on for dear life, legs tightly wrapped around his ass.

Helping her come first, he waits until she's done before he finally lets go himself.

It's pure relief, but it doesn't take long to know that something is wrong.

Neither of them have done this in years, but their eyes meet and they know they're in trouble.

'Ben?!'

'Fuck'

'Oh shit'

Rey can't help it. She starts laughing. And once she starts, she can't stop.

She'd panicked - immediately thinking she was going to end up pregnant, before remembering she was worried for nothing.

Ben's rightly confused, removing the ruined condom as she makes a dash to pee.

Peeing and cleaning herself up she returns to bed, backing her ass up to Ben's front as they lay on their sides. His arms wrap around her. She's still giggling.

'What's so funny?'

'I panicked. Sorry'

That's ok. You freaking out made me freak out' he laughs against her back.

'Is there like, no chance at all?'

'That I can have kids?'

'Yeah'

'As far as the doctors are concerned'

'Doctors can be wrong' Rey muses, remembering he just came inside her.

'That's why I always use a condom. You know, just in case'

'Mm, that worked'

They share a laugh at that.

Rey rolls over to face him, finger trailing down his nose to his lips. 'I wouldn't mind, you know. If I did end up pregnant'

'Really? You don't have to just say that'

'I'm not. Honestly'

'Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up. But I guess you never know?'

'I guess we'll see'

Rey can't help but yawn, satisfied after finally breaking her sex drought and safe in the comfort of her own bed.

She'd love to stay up and fuck him all night, but those days are over.

'You should get some sleep'

'Sorry'

'No need to apologise' he yawns, making her feel better.

Backing up as close as she can get, Rey sighs happily. 'Will you still be here in the morning?'

'You betcha'

'Mm. And every morning after that?'

'Yep, can't get rid of me that easily'

'Glad to hear it'

Rey grabs her phone, shooting a quick text to Jimmy's Mom to check all is ok.

She won't be able to sleep until she hears back.

'All good?'

'No reply yet'

'She's probably getting it on'

'Ew, Ben!'

'What do you mean ew? You just had sex, and was that ew?'

'Uh...'

'Hey. Watch it' he chuckles.

She loves that he makes her laugh. She needs laughter in her life.

'I can still feel your come inside me'

'Rey...'

'What? I like it'

He leans in speaking right against her ear, sending a chill down her spine. 'You like being full of me, huh?'

'Mhm. I'm having withdrawals already'

Her phone pings and she's relieved to hear Henry's sound asleep.

Yawning again she knows she can't fight it anymore.

Silencing her phone she snuggles into Ben. He's large and warm and she's never felt safer. His breathing has evened out and he's clearly drifting off.

'Henry's fine'

'Good. Get some sleep, babe'

'Ok. Love you'

'Love you too'

When Ben wakes just after 6am, squinting at the crack of light through the curtains, he's flat on his back and waking from the best sleep he's had in a long time.

Turning his head he expects to see Rey, but he doesn't.

He does feel her further down the bed though...

Then he feels her soft kisses. Flinching at the sudden contact he closes his eyes with a smile on his face.

He's never woken up like this, yet he's always wanted to. He knows Rey will be the death of him, but he's more than happy with that.

She's far too gentle, but it's nice.

'Your mouth is sin'

Rey pauses and Ben lifts his head to take a peek at her smiling face.

'Sorry, what was that?' She's grinning, nuzzling and kissing while he's watching. Ben groans, flopping back down.

He doesn't want her to stop.

'Nothing. Feels good'

'Yeah?'

'So good'

Rey's already addicted to Ben's cock and it's been all of 24 hours.

She'd woken up horny - and who could blame her? - wanting it right away. She'd shuffled down the bed, shifting the covers to take a peek while he was sleeping.

Cheeky, but fair.

The movement had woken him though.

So now he's finally awake, she's enjoying teasing him.

Just gentle kisses and nuzzles here and there, enjoying how soft and warm he is when he's not hard.

But already he's started to harden right before her eyes and she loves the effect she has on him.

He does too, obviously.

She makes the most of it, using more of her mouth on him. She's never been huge on blow jobs, but she feels like everything is different with Ben. Plus he'd gone down on her last night.

'Keep doin that I'm gonna come'

Rey sighs, pulling herself up. 'Come inside me instead'

Ben rolls over, propping himself up to face her. 'Sure you wanna use those condoms again? We should probably-'

Why is she shaking her head?

'I don't wanna use em at all' Rey smiles, running her hand down his bare bicep.

'Huh?'

'Raw'

Shit.

'I don't think that's a good idea'

'What are the chances of getting pregnant?' she muses, still exploring his bare arms.

'Likely zero. But what if they're wrong?'

'I'm ok with that. I said that last night'

She peers up at him as he frowns.

'Do you want more kids?'

'What?'

'Eventually. Do you want more?'

Rey shrugs. 'I dunno...maybe?'

'Exactly' He's a little uncomfortable with this whole situation. 'We should talk about this first'

'First?'

'Before we have sex again. Look, if you want more kids I'm not your man'

'Ben'

'What? It's true. I don't want you getting your hopes up'

Why is he getting out of bed?

'Ben, that's not what I meant'

'But you don't know for sure' He's pulling his sweatpants on, grabbing his shirt from the floor and Rey realises he's right. She doesn't know. Not for sure.

'I didn't mean to upset you'

'You didn't. I'm gonna go shower'

As the bathroom door closes Rey realises he's spot on.

She hadn't thought about whether she wants more kids, but she'd never had reason to until now.

And she'd hate him to think she was just using him to sleep with without the chance of consequences, because that's not it at all.


	5. From one night to a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end <3

Rey knows she can't leave this any longer. If they're going to talk about it, it needs to be now.

She knocks softly on the bathroom door. 'Can I come in?'

'Door's open' comes his response, shower water already running.

She pulls back the curtain, still naked.

  
'Can we talk now?'

'Sure'

Now if Ben looks that good dry (and he does, he definitely does), then you can imagine how good he looks wet!

Rey attempts to shut off her hormones as he extends his hand to pull her in, turning to let her under the water.

It's almost too hot, but it's soothing instantly.

Ben busies himself shampooing his hair so Rey starts.

'Firstly, if you think I'm just using you then nothing could be further from the truth'

'I didn't think that'

'Ok, good. And you're right, I hadn't really thought about it. But Ben I hadn't had to until now'

'That's fair'

'And you're right about the condoms, it wasn't fair of me to just assume that would be ok with you. Sorry if it sounded like I was dismissing your feelings, because I certainly didn't mean to'

'I know you didn't. But it's important, and we need to work it out together'

'Agreed'

'And stop hogging all the hot water' he teases, eyeing her naked form.

'Well come here then' She pulls him under the water, rinsing his hair. When he raises his head he smiles.

'I don't like fighting with you'

'Was that a fight? Hardly' he laughs. 'We've fought more than that'

'True. Still hate it'

'Same'

'So, talking like adults' Rey groans. 'I'm not sure about more kids. If it was a possibility, maybe yes?'

'But what if I can't? That's what I've been told. Zero chance'

'Then...that's ok'

'Is it though?'

'Ben, I love you'

'That wasn't the question'

'I don't know though. Not for sure'

'That's fine, but you need to. I dunno, maybe you could go on the pill? Is that an option?'

Rey frowns. 'It is but, not a road I really wanna go down'

'Fair enough. But this is all stuff we need to work out'

'I know'

They're getting nowhere.

Last night Rey pictured morning sex and cuddles not deep and meaningfuls in the shower.

Still, he's right. He's totally right. This is all important.

'How about after we pick up Henry we go to the park? He can play, we can talk?'

Ben sighs, smiling. 'Sounds good'

'Great. Done'

Thankfully the sun is shining, and Henry somehow still has energy to burn so they get some time together to talk, the park full of families enjoying the sunshine.

Rey hopes Ben isn't having a hard time watching all these kids run around. Maybe the park wasn't the best choice?

'I loved the park as a kid' he muses, legs crossed, hand sneakily reaching for hers.

'I used to go to this little park near our place. Mainly to escape Mom and Dad'

Rey smiles at the image of young Ben playing happily.

'You were so cute as a kid'

She's seen the proof.

'Yeah, what happened?'

Rey leans a little closer. 'Uh, you grew into a sexy beast?'

He can't help but laugh at that. 'A beast?'

'Yup' she nods. 'You're so hot and you don't even see it'

'You can talk'

Rey will happily accept that compliment. 'Why, thanks'

She glances around for Henry, but she can't see him. She figures he's still on the swings behind them so she takes a moment to steal a kiss.

It's only a quick, soft kiss but it feels dangerous to kiss her best friend (now boyfriend) in public.

'Why are you kissing Ben?'

Henry.

Seems he'd snuck up behind and witnessed the kiss.

Great. Now what's she meant to say?

They had plans to sit down and discuss the whole thing properly, now she'd have to think on the hop.

'Come here bud' Rey pats the space between them on the seat. 'We have something to tell you'

She knows Henry's mature for his age. He'll either handle this really well or very badly.

'Ben and I...' she glances between them as she talks. 'We're together'

'You're always together' Henry quips. 'He's your best friend'

'He is. But we're...'

She can't find the right words.

Luckily Ben decides to chime in. 'Can I?' He gestures to Henry.

'Please do' Rey's relieved he offered.

'Do you remember Tom, in Chapter 3?'

Rey has no clue where this is headed but Henry gets it.

'Yeah. He's my favourite'

'Well, remember that girl he saw in the street?'

'Yeah'

'The one he thought was beautiful and he tried to show off in front of her because he really liked her?'

'As more than a friend?'

'Exactly. And that's how it is now with your Mom and I'

Henry's brow creases as he looks to Rey then back to Ben.

'Are you in love with my Mom?'

'I am'

Henry looks to Rey. 'Do you love Ben too?'

'I do buddy' she nods and smiles. 'How do you feel about that?'

He takes some time to consider it. All of about 5 seconds.

'Does that mean you'll be around more?' he asks Ben, sounding hopeful.

'It does'

Henry jumps up. 'Cool!'

'Jimmy showed me how to find this secret level and I said I'd show you and-'

'Hey, slow down. Ben won't just be around to play video games though'

He looks at her like she's an idiot. 'I know. Can I play on the slide now?'

Rey's not sure he understands fully, but it'll take time.

'Sure thing'

'Ben, can you push me on the swing next? You make it go really high'

'I can do that' Ben stands, kissing Rey's head as Henry runs off to the swings.

'Could've gone worse, I guess?'

'He's a kid. Kid's don't care much about this stuff. He seems ok with it?'

'Hope so'

'Want me to push you on the swings?' he teases. 'I make it go really high, apparently'

'Hm tempting, but no. I'll get my highs from you in different ways'

Ben's cheeks flush red. 'Fair enough. Back soon' he winks as he heads off after Henry and she stays put.

It's nice sitting back and watching the two of them.

Henry's having a ball, especially as Ben's really just a big kid himself, playing on most of the equipment he can fit on.

It's hilarious watching him twist and turn and bump his head as he goes and Henry laughing each time.

She watches the other Dad's play with their children and it's no different to watching Ben and Henry.

To any outsider they'd assume Ben was just another father playing with his son.

It hits her then how much she wants Ben to have a child of his own.

A child of *their* own.

So later that night, with Henry in bed early and the washing up and ironing done, she decides to broach the subject again.

Ben's in bed reading Men's Health with his shirt off and damn, he could easily grace that cover himself with those abs.

'Whatcha readin?'

'Just an article'

'I see that. About?'

He flashes her the page and she reads the heading out loud. '13 Things You Can Start Doing Now To Improve Your Fertility'

'Interesting. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, sort of'

'Ok' He rests the open magazine on his legs.

'So...babies'

'Right'

'Yeah. I realised today that if you *can* have kids and you *want* to have kids, I want to have your baby'

That wasn't so hard.

'Or, babies'

'Huh?'

'Twins. They run in my family'

'Oh shit'

They share a laugh before Ben turns serious again. 'You want another baby then?'

'Yeah, but what I'm trying to say is...if you want to have a baby and we can, then great. But if we can't, then I'm more than happy with the awesome kid I already have. Does that make sense?'

'Absolutely'

'Ok. So what about you? Do you even want kids of your own?'

He always has.

'Yeah, but I have no reason to think that'll ever happen so I guess I've just given up on it. And I'm ok with that. Does that make sense?'

'It does. But where do we go from here? Should I go on birth control or do we just buy super-strength condoms?' she laughs. 'I dunno'

'Or do we just forego all birth control, condoms included, and see what happens?'

That's what she'd like to do if she's honest. If they get pregnant, great. If not, that's fine too.

'As long as you're sure you're ok with falling pregnant if by some miracle my boys *can* swim?'

'Honestly I'm fine either way. No idea how Henry feels, but I think he'd be happy to have a brother or sister'

'As long as we both agree then, cool. Let's do that'

'Can we do it right now?' Rey grins, sliding her hand under the covers.

Ben groans when she cups her hand over him.

'You'll be the death of me woman, you know that?'

'You ain't seen nothin' yet'

Rey peels off her nightie, flinging it over her shoulder. Ben's already half-naked so she only has to remove his sleep pants and underwear, keeping her own underwear on for now.

She settles over him.

She's always liked being on top, looking down.

Her hands roam his upper body, finger circling a nipple as she gauges his reaction.

He's smiling, just, eyes closing and re-opening as his chest heaves underneath her.

'Your tits...'

She knows there's not much there. 'They're small'

'No' He's quick to shake his head. 'They're amazing. Look how they fit in my hands'

Glancing down, he's right. His hands completely cover them.

'Fuckin' perfect' he breathes, exploring both with his large hands, working her nipples.

Rey can feel how wet she is.

Ben can too.

'Are you wet for me already?' His hand creeps between them, finger bumping her clit. Rey flinches, arching her back at the sudden contact.

It feels different through her underwear, but she likes it. She likes it even more when his fingers push her underwear aside.

'Take them off'

She does as she's told, lifting just enough to remove them before settling over him again.

His fingers are quick to return, working their way inside.

'Fuck you're wet'

She doesn't like him swearing around Henry, but he can swear in the bedroom anytime.

'Feel how wet you are'

'Ben-'

'Here' He takes her hand, pushing it against her but keeping his there to guide her.

'God, you're so hot. You have no idea, do you? How hot you are feeling yourself up like this'

His mouth will be the death of her.

As much as she loves this, she needs him too.

Desperately.

Pushing his hand away she settles back, taking his hard cock in her hands to work and twist it with a bit of pressure.

The way he watches her hand is heavenly. She can't get enough. She licks her lips to tease him, lapping pre-cum from the tip.

He groans. Loudly.

'Shh'

'Sorry'

'We don't want Henry to wake up or you'll have a lot of explaining to do' she teases, licking him again.

'Better stop doing that then'

'No way' She swipes her tongue again before taking all of him in her mouth. His hips buck and he bites back a moan.

It's mean, but it's hot too.

'Ok tease. You done?'

Rey's nowhere near done. She works him until his grip on her hips is so tight it hurts, then she releases him. 'Fuck me'

'Oh god. Say that again' Ben works his cock between them and she sinks down, taking him inside. 'Rey. Say it'

'Fuck me, Ben'

So he does.

As they lie sated and happy afterwards, Ben's cum still trickling down the inside of her thigh, Henry calls out from the next room.

'Mom?'

Rey sighs, hopping up to fish her nightie from the floor, quickly pulling her underwear on.

When she pops her head in the door he's upright.

'Can't sleep?' She makes her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

'I heard noise from your room. Are you alright?'

Oh.

'I'm fine buddy'

'Is Ben ok?'

'Ben's ok'

'Ok' That's all it takes to ease his mind and he lays back down to go to sleep.

Rey plants a kiss on his forehead.

'Goodnight'

'Night' he mutters and she closes the door almost all the way.

Ben's fast asleep when she gets back and she admires his naked body before pulling the covers over them both.

As she closes her eyes to sleep she feels happy.

Happier than she's felt in a long time.

~~~

The other morning she woke him up this way, this morning he's repaying the favour.

'School' she murmurs, hating to break the spell.

Ben raises his head. 'Huh?'

'Henry. Have to get him ready for school'

'Already up'

'What?'

'In the shower'

'Oh' She lets him continue.

They'd had the consent conversation only yesterday and it was something they both agreed on.

And Rey realises waking up to Ben between her legs is something she loves. A high she can't really explain.

She knows it won't always be like this, but while it is she'll enjoy it.

She checks Henry's school newsletter between mouthfuls of cereal, Henry scrawling the last of his homework at the dining table.

'You'll have to catch the bus this morning, bud'

He's not happy. 'But Mom-'

'Sorry, but I have an appointment I can't get out of'

'Can Ben take me?'

'Can Ben take you where?'

Rey glances up to see Ben emerge, hair still damp, already dressed for work in suit pants and white shirt.

Does he ever *not* look good?!

Ben takes a seat, grabbing the cereal box to fill his bowl.

'School. Mom can't, so could you take me?'

'No worries'

'You don't have to, he can catch the bus'

'It's fine'

'It won't make you late?'

'Flexible workplace' he winks, touching her hand briefly. 'They won't even notice'

'Mom? Can he?'

'If it's ok with Ben, then it's ok with me'

'Sure thing. Better finish getting ready though, can't go in pyjama pants' Ben laughs and Henry races from the table to his room.

Rey can only shake her head. 'How do you do that?'

'Do what?' Ben's crunching cereal, wiping milk from the corner of his mouth.

'He listens to you'

'I can ask him 3 times to do something and often he'll still be drawing. You ask and he does it like that'

Ben can only shrug. 'Just lucky, I guess'

Rey thinks there's more to it than that. Henry really respects Ben. Looks up to him.

He's the best male role model her son has.

It's exciting, but also a little scary.

If anything ever came between them and they split up, Henry would be devastated and she'd never forgive herself.

She never *wants* this to end but things happen. Ben could die. She could die...

'Stop it'

'What?' She blinks back at Ben.

'I can hear your mind ticking. It'll be fine, it's one car ride'

'It's not just that'

'Then?'

'He really looks up to you, Ben...'

'And you think I'll let him down somehow?'

'No. It's not that'

'Then what? Sometimes you just need to let go'

Rey sighs. 'I know. But he's my son'

Ben's mouth works the way it does when he's thinking something but doesn't want to vocalise it.

'I understand that. I love that kid, as much as I'd love our own kid if we ever have one. I'd never let anything happen to him'

She knows that. Still, she's overthinking everything.

This is all so real now and it's making her question everyone and every thing.

His hand reassures her yet again. 'We'll be fine. I'll call you after I drop him off so you know he's ok'

'Thanks. I just..this is all so real now. Doesn't it scare you?'

'Of course it does'

'I love you, *both* of you and that's the stuff we can control. The other stuff we can't control'

Rey wishes she were more like that.

'Let go. Ok. I can do that'

'I know you can'

It's always been her and Henry. This is all so new.

She's glad she has Ben in her corner now too.

'I like when you drive me to school'

Ben glances in the mirror to see Henry staring back. 'I wish you could do it all the time'

Ben's surprised he's enjoying the trip too. It's not long exactly, but it's nice just the two of them.

Plus Henry's music choices are better than Rey's.

'Maybe I could some days?'

'Cool!'

Pulling up outside school, Ben holds the door as Henry steps out, ruffling his hair before he races off.

'Have a good day, bud!'

Henry stops, turns, and runs back to throw his arms around Ben's legs.

He wasn't expecting that at all.

He's just about to hop back in the car when a group of women at the car in front catch his eye.

They're staring and whispering, and he'd lay money they're talking about him. He'll probably be the talk of the school before the day is out, but so be it.

They'd better get used to it.

Ben knows he'll beat them home tonight so he grabs ingredients on his way, apartment filled with the smell of lasagne and garlic bread when Rey arrives home.

'Garlic bread? My favourite!' Henry dumps his bag, running to the kitchen as Rey joins them.

'Mm, yum. Smells amazing'

Ben steals a kiss, much to Henry's disgust.

'Ew gross!'

'Bud, don't you have some homework you can start on?'

'Ok' Henry groans, grabbing his bag to head to his room.

'Are you trying to get yourself laid?' Rey whispers when he's gone.

'Why? Is it working?'

'Oh yeah. It's working'

'Sweet. So cooking and cleaning is all it takes to get you all worked up?'

'Got it in one'

'I'll remember that. How was your day?'

'Pretty good. Yours?'

'Not bad'

'School run went ok I gather?'

'Yeah, all good. I can take him sometimes if you want? Give you a break?'

'Would you?'

'Sure. It's no problem'

'I'd appreciate that. Can I set the table or something? Or give you a hand?'

Ben checks the lasagne. 'I'm not opposed to you setting the table'

'Alright. We should talk about you moving in too'

Ben spins on his heels, oven mitt still on.

'Moving in?'

~~~

He isn't sure if she's serious or not.

Rey can see that, placing the plate on the table to come and stand in front of him, removing the mitt from his hand.

'Are you..did you mean that?'

'Yes?'

'I don't know what to say'

'Then don't say anything yet. Just mull it over' she smiles.

'It's a big move. Literally' Ben laughs, pulling her close.

'It is. One you only contemplate when you really, really love someone. And I really, really love you'

'I love you too. How would Henry feel about it though?'

Rey shrugs. 'Why don't we ask him now?'

'Only if you're sure?'

'I'm sure. Are you?'

He takes a moment to breathe. 'It's not that I don't want to, I do but...I need to know he'd be ok with it first. It's been just you guys for so long'

'Understandable. And I appreciate that. Why don't we just put it out there and see?'

'Up to you, babe'

Rey understands his apprehension and she more than appreciates he always wants to take into account Henry's feelings about things, but at the same time they're adults and they can make their own decisions. Always with Henry in mind, of course.

Rey's not sure how he'll take it.

She waits for a lull in conversation before she brings it up, hand reaching for Ben's.

'Honey, we have something we'd like to talk to you about'

Henry looks between the two of them, toothy grin appearing.

'You're getting married'

'Married?! No, no'

'That's what Jimmy said'

Jimmy.

Rey leans back in her seat, arms crossed, interested to hear precisely what Jimmy had to say.

'And what did Jimmy say exactly?'

Ben tries not to get too involved, she can see him aimlessly staring out the dining window out the corner of her eye.

'He said you're in love with Ben'

They turn at the same time, offering the other a resigned smile. Time to come clean.

'That's true. Ben and I are in love'

'I knew that. He also said you're probably having sex and making babies'

'Did he now?'

He's old enough to know so may as well tell him.

'That's true too'

Henry's eyes bug out of his head. 'You're making babies?! I'm gonna have a brother or sister?'

Oops.

'Uh, not exactly. We're not sure. I mean...Ben?! Help me out here'

Ben swallows nervously. He's not game enough to say anything. 'Uh...'

'Very helpful' Rey whispers, nudging him.

Ben can't help but laugh, clearing his throat to try and help. He doesn't know where to start.

'What we wanted to talk to you about was-'

A change of subject night help.

'Your Mom asked me to move in. Here. And I wondered how you'd feel about that?'

'You'd live here? With us?'

'Yeah'

'Cool!'

All too easy? Ben glances at Rey, then back to Henry. 'You wouldn't get sick of me?'

'I really like you' Henry shrugs. 'Why would I get sick of you?'

Ben can feel himself getting emotional and Rey can sense it.

'So it'd be ok if Ben moved in with us?'

'Yep. When?'

'Ben?'

'Uh. I could get my stuff sorted this week so maybe next week?'

'Awesome! You can share my room if you want?'

'You keep your room for yourself, but thanks'

'Ok. Can I go read now?'

'Sure. Pop your plate in the sink first, ok?'

'Ok'

Rey can't believe it went that smoothly.

'Bloody Jimmy' Rey sighs, shaking her head.

'No. no. I think we have to thank Jimmy' Ben replies, stacking their plates. 'Or his mother, more to the point'

'What do you mean?'

'Jimmy's Mom. What does she look like?'

'Uh, tall. Blonde hair. Glasses. Why?'

'Thought so'

'I'm lost'

'She was one of those whispering when I dropped Henry off. She probably put two and two together and Jimmy overheard her discussing us. That's what I figure'

'God. We're probably the talk of the school by now. Those women love to gossip'

'Who cares? I love you'

Yeah. Who cares?

In reality it's 6 weeks until Ben gets around to moving in with one thing or another.

That was something she *was* expecting...

...her period being 3 weeks late was something she was *not* expecting.

Rey even visits the doctor to be sure, although she knows.

They only confirm it.

Of course Henry is the first one she tells, in the middle of cleaning the hallway cupboard so Ben has some room to store some of his things.

'How would you feel about sharing your room?' she asks, organising the towels into piles.

One thing about Henry is he loves to clean.

Always has. And hopefully, always will.

He loves organising things, tidying things - everything except his own room, it seems.

'But Ben said he didn't want to?'

'I'm not talking about Ben'

He pauses, regarding her as she smiles. 'Then who?'

'How about a new brother or sister?'

Henry takes a moment to register this information as Rey holds her breath, biting her lip as she waits for him to react.

'What do you think, bud?'

'So the baby will live in your tummy? Like they told us at school?'

Rey smiles. 'That's right. And then they'll live here. With us'

'Cool. I hope it's a boy so we can play video games'

Rey doesn't doubt that for a second.

'And now we can play 3 players! But we'll need a new controller-'

Of course.

'That'll be a few years away yet. But listen, would you like to help me tell Ben because he doesn't know yet'

Henry has always loved surprises. Loves giving them, loves receiving them. Complete opposite to Rey who hates them!

His face lights up instantly. 'How?!'

'Well, I have an idea, We're going to make dinner tonight, ok?'

'But isn't it Ben's turn?'

'Yes. But I'm sure he won't mind'

'What can we cook?'

'Well' Rey bends down to whisper it in his ear. Not that anyone else is around, but because it's more fun that way.

Henry finds her idea hilarious and she can't wait to see the look on Ben's face.

This dinner will be the best he's ever had, she's sure of it.

When Ben finally arrives home from work, he looks exhausted. He's had two trips away in 2 weeks and he looks ready to crash, poor guy.

Rey and Henry busy themselves in the kitchen, not doing much really, just biding their time.

Ben frowns at Rey. 'Wasn't I meant to be cooking?'

'Change of plans' Rey grabs his bag, placing it on the kitchen stool before reaching up for a kiss.

He's suspicious already, glancing at the empty pot on the stove top. 'What are we having?'

Henry giggles in the background earning himself a stare, which makes him giggle more.

Ben's onto them.

'You two are up to something, what is it?'

'No we're not!' Henry pipes up but Ben grabs him and starts tickling.

'Dead giveaway, buddy. What are you up to?'

His giggles are incessant. 'Ah! Stop!'

Ben eventually relents, told to take a seat.

Rey takes a seat too.

'I'm starved. Wait, what are we having again? I can't smell anything cooking?'

That's when Henry appears from behind the pantry door with two bowls and two spoons, placing one in front of Rey, one in front of Ben.

Ben's stomach grumbles hungrily at the mush he's just been served.

It's bright orange and pureed and when he's brave enough to dip his spoon in and lift it up, half of it dribbles back into the bowl.

He's not so hungry any more. Yet Rey's tucking in.

'This is really good, Henry'

Ben cringes just at the thought of it.

'Ok. I give up. What is it?'

'Butternut squash puree' Rey replies as if it's completely normal to be served mush for dinner. 'Try it. It might surprise you'

'It already has. Just by being dished up' Ben grumbles and Henry's hand attempts to cover his giggles as Rey winks at him.

'Well, Henry made it so..'

Ben glances his way as Henry puts on his best acting pout.

'You made this?'

Henry nods eagerly.

Great. Now he has to try it or he'll offend him.

Dipping his spoon back in he grimaces as it nears his mouth, letting the taste settle.

It's awful.

'Ugh'

Oops.

'You don't like it?'

'It's great' he lies, hoping he's not being too obvious.

'Well' Rey pipes 'eat up because if you don't finish all that there's no dessert. And you won't wanna miss dessert, right Henry?'

Ben has no clue why she's talking to him like a child.

'Right!'

If he must.

He manages. Just.

Glad it's over Ben pushes the bowl away, hoping dessert at least has chocolate in it.

Rey finished hers long ago and as he stares at the ridiculous events going on in front of him, he notices there's a certain something to her he hasn't noticed before.

She's almost glowing.

'Are you ok?'

Rey can only smile. 'Never better. You?'

'I'm...yeah. I'm fine. Why are you two acting so weird? And what's with the mush?'

She flashes him a wink, hand reaching for his. 'You'll see'

This is the weirdest dinner he's ever had, Henry appearing with two more bowls.

At least this one looks palatable. Except when he goes to taste it, knowing he has no choice, Henry steals his bowl.

He fills the spoon, offering it to Ben. 'Open up. Here it comes'

Rey stifles a laugh at the expression of Ben's face.

'What the?!'

'Open up. Here comes the plane!'

Ok. Last time Ben checked he was definitely not a child and as far as he knows neither Rey or Henry had a tooth out recently, so he's running out of explanations for the apple and pear puree he's now opening his mouth for Henry to spoon in.

'I actually like that one. But why??'

'Henry's practising. Aren't you buddy?'

Henry grins at Ben. 'Yep. For when I have a brother or sister'

Ben glares at Rey with raised eyebrows, realising she must've filled Henry in on their situation. But did she tell him how unlikely it was it would ever happen?'

'Rey? Can we?'

He gestures over his shoulder hoping for a quiet chat, but Rey's shaking her head. 'No need'

'Does he know?'

'Oh, he knows'

Henry nods eagerly, still grinning.

'He was the first one I told'

Now Ben's really confused. He has no clue what's going on.

'Righto. Someone fill me in'

Rey nods at Henry, who gets out of his chair (grinning the most he ever has) to walk over to Ben's chair.

Ben leans down knowing he wants to whisper something in his ear. But what he hears is nothing like he was expecting.

'I'm gonna be a big brother'

Hang on.

'You're...what?!'

They're grinning, but he can't register what he's hearing.

'I'm gonna be a big brother. Mom's having a baby'

Rey reaches for his hand again, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

Is this even real?

'Mine?'

'I hope so' she laughs. 'Our baby'

'No shit?!'

Henry giggles at Ben.

'Sorry'

Rey doesn't seem phased by him swearing in front of Henry. Not this time.

'So this...meal' Ben groans. 'Baby food. Ah. I get it now'

'Henry's just practising. And you better get used to baby food, babe cause it's gonna end up all over your face some days'

He doesn't care.

He'll live with baby food covering his face if it means he gets to keep this little family of his. He'll do anything.

He says it out loud to make sure it's still real. 'You're pregnant'

'I'm pregnant'

'How far along?'

'A few weeks'

He can't believe it.

'Are you sure though?'

'I wanted to be sure before I told you. Doctors confirmed it'

'We should sue'

He's kidding of course. All those years worrying about nothing? Not much he can do about that now.

He's just thrilled it's happening at all.

'I'm kidding. I just...I can't believe it'

'Well believe it'

Later that night as he slips in beside his newly pregnant girlfriend after tucking Henry in, it hits how blessed they are.

'Funny isn't it?' Rey muses, rolling over.

'What is?'

'How I said it'd be just *one night* when I asked you to babysit that time'

He remembers it clearly.

He'd hoped for so many years things would be different and she had too. Now they'd finally get their happily ever after.

'I never wanted it to be just one night'

'I know. Me either'

He reaches for her stomach, cradling their new life. 'From one night to a lifetime'

❤️ End

**Author's Note:**

> My 30th fic! Wow. Thanks for all the love!!  
Comments and kudos (as always) appreciated <3


End file.
